


My Boys

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: You are a nervous wreck when you take your and Rob's daughter to her first convention. Luckily for you she has lots of aunts and uncles looking out for her.





	My Boys

After walking into the green room of the convention center, your eyes immediately started surveying the room for your daughter. This was the first convention you had taken her to where both you and Rob would be working and to say that you were nervous was an understatement.

"Ruth?" you questioned walking over to her. "Where's Eve?"

Looking up, her eyes darted around the room before landing on you. "She's not with you or Rob?"

"How could she be with us when we both had our autographs?" you asked, beginning to panic. "Plus I thought you had volunteered to watch her?"

"Well I thought I had too, but when I got here Emily said she was already gone, so I just assumed you changed your mind and wanted her with you."

Running your fingers through your hair, you took a deep breath to try to compose yourself.

"Okay so I just need to go find Emily. Emily knows where she is."

"Um y/n," Ruth said hesitantly. "Emily's meet and greet just started so it's going to be a little while before you can reach her."

"Well this is just great," you replied sarcastically. "My daughter is lost and the only person who knows where she is, is unreachable for the next hour!"

Pulling your cell phone out of your pocket to call Rob, you headed back towards the door, only to see your husband entering the room.

“Please tell me you know where our daughter is?” you asked as you reached him.

“Um, with Ruth?” he asked with a confused look.

“Rob do you really think I would be asking you where she was, if she was with Ruth?” you snapped.

"Baby," he said placing his hands on your shoulders. "Relax."

You started to speak again, when he moved his hands up to the side of your face.

"Hey it's all going to be okay," he said carressing your cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure Evie is fine, I mean it's not like she is not surrounded by her aunts and uncles."

"I can't believe it," you sighed. "You are always the first one out of us to panic. We find out I'm pregnant and you're the one who panics, I go into labor, the first time Eve got sick, you panicked. Now, however you are the completely calm one."

Leaning in, he placed a kiss on your forehead.

"That's becuase we made a deal remember? You're there for me when I panic so it's only fair that I'm there for you when you do."

He leaned in, this time giving you a kiss on the lips, when you felt Ruth place a hand on your back.

"Rob, y/n, I'm really sorry. I should of been paying more attention."

Rob was right. Your daughter was surrounded by family and you knew Ruth was just as worried as you were.

"It's okay Ruth," Rob said snapping you back into reality. "I think I know where to start looking."

Taking your hand he led you back out of the room and to the door on the other side of the hallway.

"Did you think of checking in the spare room?"

"No," you said shaking your head. "I just kind of went straight into panic mode."

"Okay," he replied with a giggle. "Let's take a peak. Someone probably took her in the nice quiet room that nobody hardly goes in for a nap or something."

Just as he got the door opened, you could just make out someones voice.

"Is that Jared?" you asked.

Stepping into the room, you found Jared sitting on a sofa, with your daughter in the crook of his arm as they read a book. Your daughter was only three years old, but even with her being so young you were suprised at how little her tiny frame looked, sitting next to him.

"Eve can you show me where the puppy is?" he asked.

You watched as your daughter pointed towards the page of the book.

"You silly girl, that's not a puppy, that's a moose!" Jared said begining to laugh.

"Unca Jared, you a moose too!" Eva giggled.

"Your mother and father have taught you well little one."

You heard Rob let out a laugh before turning back to look at you.

"See look, the whole time she was right next door with Jared. The safest place she could be."

"Daddy," Eva squeeled, just as Rob had finished. "Daddy Come sit with me and Unca Jared."

Walking over to the couch, Rob took a seat next to your daughter, placing a kiss on the top of her head. A couple minutes later she reached her hands up, placing one on Jared's cheek and one on Robs.

"Ah, my boys," she cooed while lightly patting their cheeks.  
You couldn't help but laugh at her actions, being that was something you had done multiple times. Jared was the first person who you had gotten close to, after starting on Supernatural and throughout nearly a decade of working on the show, he had become like a brother to you. Then after you and Rob had gotten together, everyone just knew that Jared and Rob were your boys.

"Uh oh y/n, did you hear that?" Jared asked looking up at you. "We are no longer your boys, we are Evie's."

"You know what, I think I am okay sharing," you replied giving him a wink.

In that moment, as you stood there in the doorway, you didn't think your heart could be any more full as the three most important people in the world to you were sitting on that couch together. Reaching down you placed a hand on your stomach. Well that would be until you had the four most important people in your life sitting together.


End file.
